


Long live the king

by 1Kitty_noir1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Kitty_noir1/pseuds/1Kitty_noir1
Summary: Adrien decides to visit his girlfriend Marinette at two in the morning. What happens when he says a pun to many while sitting on the edge of Marinettes balcony railing.





	Long live the king

Two in the morning. That's when he decided to visit Marinette. That's why she is highly irritated. Not because he visited, but because of the time he chose to visit. 

"Hello purr-incess! How are you on this fine morning?" He was perched on the edge of the railing like a cat and didn't seem phased by the look Marinette was giving him. "What do you want chat? It's to early for your antics." He pouted and feigned hurt. "Meowch M,lady, Can't a cat visit his girlfriend?" She huffed, "Not at two in the friggin morning." She stated through gritted teeth. Chat just chuckled, stepping off the balcony and detransforminv back into Adrien. He pulled Marinette into him. "I won't get to visit you today if I hadn't chosen to come right now." 

She pushed away from him, sulking. "Have you ever herd of a phone call? Even Tikki uses them to contact Plagg." "Oh what a great idea! I'll leave right now! And when I get home, I'll call you!" He transformed again and jumped on to the rail. Marinette fumed and slapped him in the back of the head. Losing his footing, chat fell forward and grabbed the railing at just the right time, that he could be pulled up. 

Hanging by only his strength, chat looked into Marinettes eyes. She had a hand over her mouth and was resisting the urge to laugh. "M,lady? Help me." He stated in an unamused tone. Slowly, she sauntered over to him and placed her small hands over his slightly larger ones. Looking him dead in the eyes, she grinned, stating, "long live the king." Before she pushed his hands off the rail and chat fell to the ground with a crash as he fell rump first into a trashcan. 

With a loud laugh, Marinette leaned over the balcony and watched as Chat looked up at her in unamusement. "Paybacks are a witch you know that?" She nodded and walked away, leaving chat to help himself out of the trashcan and run home for a shower or maybe five of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! I'm new on here! And this is my first fanfiction for this site. I'm not new at writing fanfiction though. I also have Wattpad. Lol. I hope you find enjoyment in reading my works! I will try to write as offten as I can!


End file.
